1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a white board marker, more particularly to a bowling pin shaped white board marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional white board marker (30) has a cylindrical body and is placed directly on a white board tray without being attached to the white board or the tray. The conventional white board marker slides or rolls out of the white board tray and is lost.
The present invention provides a white board marker to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.